


Summer School

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Tom travels back in time to learn dark magic secrets he can’t find at Hogwarts. He meets a witch powerful and incredible and learns more than he could ever imagine.





	Summer School

Chapter 1 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. Hogwarts was finally empty of all students for the summer. He had already wandered the castle for an hour to make sure no one had lingered and besides an odd ghost or teacher, he was alone. He settled into his dorm room for a long summer alone. Although it was better than going back to that orphanage, he had no plans on being stuck here all summer. He swept his wand across the room, removing the other beds from the room. He conjured a large desk that was covered in papers and odd supplies. There were ink stains and burnt out candles all over it, showing how much time he spent sitting at it. The far wall was covered in research and articles. 

Tom was excited. He had spent an extensive amount of time this last semester working out the kinks in his plan for this summer. All which had started in History of Magic early this year. They had done a section on famous witches who had helped the Wizarding world forward and Tom has spent weeks researching one particular witch. With only one more year at school left and all the books at Hogwarts exploited, Tom needed some real help and now he would get it. 

He gathered his things. Clothing from the time period which included a waistcoat and jacket. He also pocketed a time turner, his wand, a map of New Orleans, and the fake papers he had forged based off of some muggle history pieces. He double checked his research again. He was determined this be a very productive trip. He moved to the edge of the room and cast a very complicated glamour spell. The room changed to look like a young male person was basically living here. It changed every two days including different food on the table, and laundry moving like it was being used, washed, and reused. Satisfied no one would be looking for him he left Hogwarts without being seen. When he finally left the grounds he apparated. 

Suddenly Tom was in the middle of Bourbon Street, New Orleans. Horns honked and a muggle driver shouted at him. He gave him a cold stare and walked into an alley. He tucked himself into a corner where no one would notice him in the shadows and pulled out the time turner. He had experimented and played with the enchantments extensively in the last two years so he could time travel. He fiddled with the turner and the years melted away. It was suddenly the 1830’s in New Orleans. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Tom was beginning to get increasingly frustrated. While he had found a flat to rent for a month and conjured some money of the time frame it had been almost a week here and he still hadn't found the person he was looking for. Rumors of course and hints but in this period of history, African Americans were very wary of a male white man looking for a black woman. He had expected it to be easier to find the basis of this trip, after all, she is famous in Muggle history. A true witch would be amazing to muggles. He snorted to himself as he wandered. He was deep in thought over the list of things he would ask the lady he was looking for when a bag dropped over his head and a very large person bear hugged him. He struggled to grab his wand but his arms were pinned by his sides. 

“Let me go!” He growled dangerously. The giant holding him paused then chuckled. 

“I am more scared of the missus than I is of you, sir.” And Tom felt himself turn and apparate still being held, hostage. When they arrived at the new location, Tom began to struggle again, almost slipping free. He heard a soft tinkling laugh from nearby, but it also had a curt, sharp edge to it. The giant set him down and took the bag off his head.

Tom straightened his clothing and hair as he surreptitiously glanced at his surroundings. They were in a large and wealthy plantation home and a woman sat before him preparing tea. She was tall and elegant. Her skin was a dark rich chocolate and she eyed him sharply without fear but with a hint of disdain. Tom tried to feel for his wand, just as the giant laid it next to her tea tray. She smiled at him. It was unnerving and yet Tom felt a flutter of something he immediately shoved deep down. 

“Mr. Riddle,” she said in a smooth, cool voice. “Please have a seat, I would like to discuss why you have been wandering New Orleans looking for me.” 

Tom was well aware that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar so he sat himself down and accepted a cup of tea from this woman. He was having difficulty hiding his pleasure that she was sitting in front of him. This is Marie Laveau- Voodoo Queen of New Orleans and secretly a true witch. She watched him carefully as he drank his tea politely alongside her. Finally, she spoke again. 

“I would like to know why a wizard, who is definitely not from here would come and seek me out so publicly. Would you care to explain?” Tom glanced at the numerous people stationed about the room or working at the fire. 

“I am honored to be in your presence but I would prefer to speak to you alone.” The giant grunted behind him. Marie smiled again. Tom felt himself grow warm under the collar. 

“It’s alright John, we have his wand and I have mine. I will be fine, please escort the rest of the staff from the room. Also, keep an eye on my father.” The room quickly emptied, despite her “request” it was very obvious that it was anything but a request dropping from her lips. 

She waited until they had all left the room before casting a spell upon the room. He raised an eyebrow at her but then began to explain. 

“I am a man from the future, a little less than a hundred years ahead of now. I came back in time to meet you and if you would be so kind, to see if you would take me under your wing. I want to learn from you. You are so famous then, that you are even in Muggle history books. You have expertise that I can not learn in the future anymore. I would be honored if you would consider my request.” While Tom could guarantee she was surprised her composure was hardly disturbed. 

She blinks long, full eyelashes at him. 

“Prove it.” was her crisp, forceful reply. Tom had prepared for that and pulled items from his pocket, and handed her a Muggle history book from his time as well as the History of Magic textbook from Binn’s classroom that housed her history. She glanced at the marked pages. “How do I know this isn't a trick.” 

“I assure you it is not. I came all this way for the honor of working with you and that is all I want to do. I would even let you keep my wand during the duration of our training.” 

She sipped her tea, appearing thoughtful. “Prove you are worthy of my teaching strange man.” 

Tom blinked at her and a few long, slow moments passed by when the screaming began in the other room. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. 

The door burst open and both of them could see piles of long black snakes around the floor, and fifty or so crawling along the ceiling. The people waiting in the room beyond had snakes wrapped about their limbs and some people were pulling them from under their shirts and out of their pants. 

Several of Marie’s followers were hysterical. Marie stood and walked into the room. She waved her arm across it and all the snakes vanished. She spoke. “This man will be staying with me for a time. Treat him as a guest and with the respect you would give me.” She exited the room through another door leaving the people around her to gape at them both and Tom to smile a small knowing smile. 

He was in. 

 

Chapter 2

Tom had spent the last two weeks in Marie’s shadow. It amazed him how much respect people afforded her, even people who had never met her. Muggles, witches, and wizards alike all seem to react to her charisma and power. Tom knew he had a pull on people when he smiled just right but she had it down to a science. She could also be terrifying. He had seen Marie torture and slowly kill a muggle man who was forcing himself on unsuspecting women. It had lasted all night long before she ended his agony. Even Tom had gotten queasy a couple of times. 

However, he was actually enjoying his time in New Orleans, the food and the people. It was very entertaining, and though he wouldn't admit it, it was nice to have no one know he was an orphan from a crappy muggle orphanage. Here he was the powerful young man that Marie had chosen to mentor. 

Tonight would be their first lesson where Tom could ask questions. They had had 2 others where Tom had proven his skill at the unforgivable curses which were called Inhuman Curses here. They had also spent an hour the week before pushing Tom’s transfiguration skills to the limit. Marie had been satisfied however and seemed excited to explore further with Tom. They had many conversations where they discussed the way a spell worked or how to change it based on its original purpose. 

She was a genius at changing one thing and creating a new dark spell. They had twice argued about morals as well and Tom was impressed by her level of empathy and compassion despite her troubled past. She, in turn, respected his viewpoints colored by his own childhood. Though they didn't always see eye to eye, they were able to agree to disagree and move on amicably. 

Tom had never before experienced that. It was refreshing. 

Now he sat waiting patiently for her to join him in her Voodu room. He planned on learning about Inferius from Marie tonight. Inferi or the walking dead as they are called here, are reanimated corpses. Because they are already dead but extremely violent Tom had many a plan for these creatures IF Marie would teach him. His research hinted at her knowledge of them. 

Marie finally glided in, a bottle in one hand and her wand in the other. Tom raised an eyebrow at the bottle but didn't comment. Marie had executed some traitorous followers today and Tom thought she was decisive and powerful but obviously, her “morals” were affecting her tonight. She sat next to him, took a drink, and smiled her bewitching smile. 

“What would you like to learn about today Tom?” she raised a perfect eyebrow and leaned back, into the shadows where she nearly disappeared. 

“I would like to learn how to create Inferius.” She looked questioningly at him. “Raising the dead as creatures of darkness for the purpose of destruction.” 

“Oh, the undead! Interesting.” She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Tom waited. He had learned early on that she held a strong value on patience. She turned and flipped through a book from her collection. She seemed to find what she was looking for and she read aloud

“‘An Inferius is a dead body, reanimated by a wizard's spell, and it can create Inferi and also Charmed skeletons, as well as Zombies. These are mindless creatures with no soul or intelligence, despite possessing human corpses and hence are not truly "raised" persons.’ 

This is what you are looking for correct?” Tom nodded unsure of the tone of her voice. However, her face had an evil glow as she smiled at him. “Let’s go, Tom, it’s time you learned something useful to you.”

OoOoOoOoO

Hours later in the early dawn, Tom crashed on the little bed he had been given. He had spent hours in a cemetery with Marie trying to raise an Inferius and had finally succeeded. 

Once he managed it one time, he quickly raised ten Inferi, and he felt so powerful. The soulless creatures were perfect for what he had in mind and Marie had seemed very pleased with him. 

He prepared for bed, stripping off his outer clothing and setting out the clothing for the next day. He was about to climb into his bed when Marie came into the room and shut the door behind her. Tom's sound of question and protest was stillborn when he saw her wearing a silk camisole and nothing else. She put a finger on his lips and said,

“Not a word to anyone.” She pushed them both down onto the bed and Tom learned another new lesson about power from Marie that night.

 

Chapter 3

Tom woke around midday. He was grinning from ear to ear. He noticed and controlled his emotions with little effort. But inside his head, his thoughts were whirling. He understood now what all the hullabaloo was about. He knew that none of the sloppy moments bragged about in the common room late at night had anything on Tom's first experience last night. 

He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on such thoughts. Marie had told him to come to her as soon as he was up and they would work on his next project: Legilimency. 

He ate something, combed his hair, and dressed before knocking lightly on Marie's voodoo chamber. Apparently, today was the day she reserved for fortune telling, crystal ball reading, and palm reading. She glanced up from the wad of cash she was counting and smiled. 

“All of this stuff I do,” she waved her hand at the fortune telling stuff, “is really done using Legilimency. People want to speak to their loved ones, I look into their memories and give them the comfort that they seek. They want their future, you look that their past choice and based on their behavior you can give them a general future reading with warnings not to do the things they have done in the past.” 

Tom looked incredulous “That's it? And you do all these muggle's fortunes when you could just as easily not have anything to do with them.” 

Her eyes flashed as she spat out, “I do it because it helps them and it pays our bills. Many a terrible person is exposed here and forced to change their ways because they came to see me. Many mothers, sisters, and, brothers are comforted through a loss or hardship in a way that no one else could help them. I am revered because I care. The witches and wizards around me receive the same care. My shoulders carry more than you would ever know. You may not choose to be this way but I have and you won't question it under my roof.” 

Tom was sitting near her still barely keeping his disgust at bay as the temperature dropped ten degrees and the walls shook around them. 

He nodded at Marie and it went back to normal. 

She smiled at him again and said “Good, we agree to disagree then. Let the next person in and I'll show you how to use Legilimency to find what we need.”

OoOoOoOo

 

Tom wandered the streets of New Orleans again. He was pleased with the days events. Marie said he was a natural at legilimency. He however never found the information she thought he should look for to give the muggles the answers he needed. 

He wanted to learn more from her because while he didn't understand the attachment she had to the muggle people around her, he could not deny that she had a gift for manipulation and loved being practically worshiped by those around her. He needed to understand how she saw the way to keep people close and loyal like that.

Tomorrow they would continue again so Tom could become proficient. In fact, she had extended out the learning for the rest of the week. This gave him four days to master this skill. He was also curious why she felt like the muggles warranted such attention and care. 

To Tom's mild dismay his thoughts drifted for the 100th time today to the delicate chocolate colored skin he had partaken in the night before. The warmth of her body and the softness of her lips. The long ignored body part of his twitched at the thoughts and Tom tried to regain control over himself. 

He had never imagined he would like something so physical this much. He trotted towards home, his thoughts adrift in a daydream when he opened the door to his room and found Marie naked on his bed. His daydreams suddenly a reality, he quickly shut the door, eager for another lesson. 

 

Chapter 4 

 

Tom was reading a book in his room. Today Marie had given him off saying she needed time to care for her people. He had finally managed to use Legimancy to Marie’s standards and give a proper reading based on the individual lifestyle. He had learned much about how muggles and wizards folk alike thought and it gave him a lot to think about. 

Marie used what she learned to rule but also because she truly cared. Tom’s observations often lead him to manipulation and control of a person before helping them. Yet time and time again Marie could show with indisputable proof that her care inspired more followers and loyalty than anything Tom had tried before and he was now rethinking his style of control of the Death Eaters. Not that they would be active till after he left school but still. He could now see ways that he could react differently with those young men who followed him that will give him a little less control but a whole lot more loyalty. 

He sat pondering if it was worth it when Marie entered his room. She looked serious but also beautiful like always. Tom swallowed and stood for her. 

“I am going to a hospital to help some of my people. I debated if you would want to come with me or not because of your beliefs but decided to invite you anyways.” Tom grabbed his things and followed her as she turned and left the room. He wasn't going to miss an afternoon with her if he could help it. 

Once outside the building, she took his hands, causing him to blush slightly. What is wrong with him, he thought but they apparated and she let go as soon as they landed. Before them, a few blocks away was a huge building for that day and age and Tom read Charity Hospital on the sign. He was curious why they were at a muggle hospital, but did not ask, he just followed her in. 

They went down to the bottom level, the unit was secured with locked doors but all Marie had to do was smile at the guard and he let them through the double doors. Tom was very curious now, why were they in a locked ward. Beyond the doors, everything was different from the rest of the hospital he had seen. Moving portraits graced the walls, and half of the medical personnel had wands on their person. 

Tom used all his control to keep his jaw from dropping. He was glad of it when he realized that Marie was watching his reaction closely. 

“Tom,” she said in hushed tones, “this is our hospital for magical illness and injury. I imagine that our medical potions and spells are not as advanced as what you have but these muggle doctors use science and work alongside our healers to help the Wizarding communities sick and wounded. They do great work here. We depend on the muggles to help us heal our sick. Right now they know more than we do about sicknesses and such.” 

Tom walked with her as she visited people. His head was a whirl. Muggles were taking care of witches and wizards without malice and vice versa. He didn’t know a lot of healing magic but as he walked through the ward he silently healed a handful of people as he knew how. He couldn't teach them anything without messing with time quite a bit but he saw Marie looking at him as people got better and knew that she knew. For some reason, this pleased him, that she could see him doing something good. This made him feel warm, which also confused him. 

Late that night when she walked into his room, the fire and passion was hotter and more intense than the first night. They didn't go to bed until the sun was rising. Tom lay with this woman in his arms, his new knowledge bouncing in his head, and a warmth of soul he had long forgotten peaking in like the sun after a hurricane. He didn't sleep at all that night. 

 

Chapter 5 

Tom was eating breakfast with Marie. She kept catching him staring at her thoughtfully but didn’t ask him about it. She just smiled her sunshine smile each time and continued on with her breakfast. They had made no plans for today and Marie had suggested a tour of the city so that was the new plan. 

Tom and Marie wandered and she chatted endlessly as she pointed out historical landmarks and places she had memories at. Tom was caught up in her infectious laughter, and reveled in the lightness she exuded while not “Voodoo Queen of New Orleans”. She made him try Jambalaya and Muffulettas, which were delicious. They visited a music hall and listened to Edmond Dédé play. Tom hadn’t relaxed like this in years, yet he was sad. Marie caught on to it. 

“What is wrong Tom?” She asked as they wandered through the city with no real direction. 

“I have to return to my time soon.” He said hiding his emotion effectively. 

“Ah yes, I expected it was coming soon. You have been here awhile. Tell me though, have you learned what you wanted to from me?” She grinned at him. 

“That and some,” he replied, gracing her with one of his genuine smiles. 

“Well let us make the most of our night together,” she said as she leaned in for a slow and purposeful kiss. She turned in place, his hand in hers and they were back by the house. They went straight to the bedroom and didn’t come out again until morning. 

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Tom decided it was time to go home. If he waited any longer he may stay and that would a) really change history and b) he wouldn’t achieve any of his goals in this time frame. 

He announced his departure for the next morning at breakfast. Surprisingly many people protested and asked him to stay. Lunch was his favorite meal from there and a cake. The people here said they would miss him and asked him to visit again. Marie watched him from empty eyes through all of the festivities and only smiled when talked to directly.

When the party subsided, she gestured to him and he followed her to her Voodoo room. They sat and Tom waited, trying not to smile at the predictability. He couldn't become that predictable, he thought as he watched her face passively. She finally spoke.

“I hope you have learned more than spells while you with me Tom.” She smiled softly. “I hope you learned somewhat that people depend on each other and strength comes in lots of ways.” She handed him a book. He read the title, eyes widening. It was priceless in his time. 

“Thank you.” He said respectfully. 

“I am going to miss you,” she said as she leaned in and kissed him. “Let’s spend the rest of today together.” 

 

Epilogue

Tom Riddle sat on his bed staring a book in his hands. Hogwarts would be swarming with students tomorrow. He had returned and no one had missed him. He fixed the dorm, hid his desk and prepared for a new term. 

He had lots of ideas about the future he wanted to implement now. He would just have to see what the future held, now that Marie had changed him so.


End file.
